Himitsu no sora!
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Apesar da incapacidade física do mais jovem dos Uchiha, o q mais lhe preocupa é o fato de não saber como agir com quem ele abandonou, ele que esperava voltar Somente quando a sua vingança estivesse completa, terá q lidar com as adversidades de sua escolha
1. Chapter 1

**Fic feita total e parcialmente por mim nossa escrevi bonito xD**

**Ah! vou logo dizendo naruto não me pertence, mas o sasuke sim -**

Bem ai está a fic do sasuke, eu estava louka para coloca-la aqui! Espero que gostem dele, bem agora curtam a fic!

_O melhor amigo de sasuke nesse momento é o Céu, a quem ele desabafa, conta suas dores, tristezas, angustias. "Para ele tudo agora é refletir o que fez!"_

**Desabafo!**

Por que será que quando estamos só, tudo se parece com uma noite de lua cheia, com o céu cheio de estrelas lindas e brilhantes. Passei a olhar para o céu depois que vim para cá. Depois que saí de konoha e vim em busca de minha ambição. Depois que deixei meus amigos. Que para mim eram minha família. Pode parecer estranho, mas o céu parece me entender, me escutar as vezes, como, um bom amigo, aquele que você conta tudo sabe? Para mim o céu é assim, um melhor amigo, a quem eu confesso todas as minhas dores, minhas mágoas e principalmente minhas tristezas.

Mesmo tendo vindo pra cá por minha própria vontade, agora parece que fui arrastado, pareço um prisioneiro nesse terrivel lugar, uma caverna horrível a qual tenho que dividir com mais duas pessoas, As que me induziram a vir, me dizendo que se viesse ficaria mas forte e mais poderoso para que eu alcança-se o meu objetivo. Um objetivo obscuro o qual nem sei mais para que seguir, mas tenho que vingar meu clã. Minha família que fora toda morta por ele, e para que? Por seus próprios objetivos egoístas, ele só queria mostrar a todos que era o mas forte. E me deixara vivo então para que? Para que eu o matasse? Para que eu fosse seu vingador, seu brinquedo, ou somente sua morte!

As vezes quero deixar tudo de lado, esquecer o que meu irmão fez, toda a dor que ele me causou. Só para ficar com meus amigos mas uma vez, ser feliz de novo. Não os vejo a um bom tempo, eles estavam me procurando e vi que colocaram outro em meu lugar, mas não posso reclamar, afinal, eu os abandonei. Hoje eles me acharam, acharam esse terrível lugar e me assustei, eles me fizeram relembrar de tudo. Fiquei extremante perturbado, quando revi a quele que antes era meu melhor amigo, não sei porque mas quando o vejo sinto uma forte dor no peito. Acho que é por aquele jeito dele de ser, e de sempre despertar nas pessoas, o passado!

E a Sakura, a muito tempo não a via, está bonita, virou uma linda mulher, parece ter amadurecido bastante, quando me viu ela parecia incrédula, acho que não acreditava em seus próprios olhos, mas afinal eu mudei tanto assim? Por fora posso parecer diferente, mas por dentro sou quase o mesmo. Mesmo tendo amadurecido um pouco, e continuado com meu objetivo, só que reforçado, ainda sou o mesmo de antes, o mesmo sasuke amigo deles, o que eu pensava que ela amava! Mas só pelo jeito de sua reação pelo seu olhar parecia que o sentimento que ela tinha por mim, se esvaíra... Tudo que vi nos olhos dela foram tristezas e angustias, talvez pelo fato de que eu fui embora de konoha e os deixei, ou talvez o desejo que ela tinha de me reencontrar, era tão forte que não podia expressar suas verdadeiras emoções.

E o naruto, como sempre me olhava com aquele seu olhar cheio de perguntas e desejos, seu olhar determinado me dizia que eu tinha que voltar. Como já era de se esperar, naruto abriu sua grande boca para brigar comigo como sempre fazia, mas meu coração fez com que num impulso só eu me aproximasse daquele que uma vez foi meu melhor amigo. Eu estava sacando minha espada, quando o rosto daquele que não ouso falar o nome, apareceu em minha mente, e me fez lembrar que eu não podia ser como ele, eu não podia matar meu melhor amigo. Foi então que Orochimaru apareceu.

logo sasuke vai dormir...

* * *

Bem ai está! gostaram? então dêem **Go**!

Bom pessoal não sei se terá continuação... é isso, beijo e acho que a continuação dependerá das reviews, estou querendo sugestões de continuação... kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence -.- mas a fic sim!

**Detestáveis boas - vindas**

Ouço uma voz, me parece um tanto quanto familiar, e um tanto quanto desesperada! Tento abrir os olhos, porém parece impossível. Quem seria? Sinto uma sensação agradável e um alívio momentâneo.

- Hei Sasuke! Agüente firme! - Disse uma doce voz.

"Eu sei que a conheço de algum lugar, seria ela?"

Senti alguém me tocar, pareço estar sendo carregado, meu corpo dói, não escuto nada a não ser alguém me dizer para agüentar firme.

Finalmente consigo abrir meus olhos, mas a luz do sol me atrapalha, vejo tudo embaçado, porém consigo visualizar um portão.

O Portão de Konoha!?

Não eu não posso estar aqui. Quem será que está me carregando? Preciso olhar, olho por todos os lados e não posso acreditar no que vejo.

A imagem do antigo amigo. É Naruto que está me segurando.

- Olhe naruto! Parece que o Sasuke acordou. - Disse sorrindo alegremente.

- Bem vindo de volta Sasuke! - Naruto disse dando um sorriso de canto, mas sem tirar os olhos de onde estavam.

- Hei sasuke! Olha para frente! - Disse novamente.

Fiz o que Naruto disse, e olhei para frente, estavam todos ali, todos mesmo, meus antigos amigos.

Senti a visão escurecer, não sabia se era sonho ou realidade...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sinto algo macio, uma cama? Abro os olhos, dessa vez foi mais fácil, porém como da outra vez, minha vista estava embaçada, quando finalmente a forço para ver onde estou, vejo somente uma luz, a qual me incomoda um pouco.

Olhei para o lado tentando desviar da mesma e vejo algo rosa, Era Sakura, a kunoichi do antigo time sete, que parecia preocupada mesmo estando dormindo, a expressão em seu rosto evidenciava as possibilidades.

Mesmo após tantos anos, ela ainda parecia se importar.

"Como poderia? Depois de tantos anos ela ainda se preocupa comigo?"

- Sa..sasuke-kun – Disse ela já acordada.

Estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que nem percebi ela acordando.

Desviei o olhar para o teto, não queria que ninguém me visse ou me perguntasse algo comigo naquele momento.

- Por que ainda age dessa forma? Sasuke! - Ela disse quase que sussurrando.

Impressionei-me... retornei meu olhar a ela, dessa vez escorria uma lágrima de seu rosto.

- Não é da sua conta. - Eu disse rudemente.

- Como você pode ser assim... - Disse ela do mesmo jeito de antes.

Virei o rosto, dessa vez para a janela, estava um lindo dia, nem quente nem frio, e sim agradável.

"Como posso ter deixado um lugar como esse? Como posso ter abandonado meus amigos!?"

Minha cabeça doía, e não parava de pensar aquelas coisas, porque voltar ao passado? Ponho a mão na cabeça tentando aliviar a dor.

Imediatamente Sakura se levanta, coloca a mão por sobre a minha testa. Sua expressão parecia um tanto quanto preocupada.

Assustei-me

- O que foi!? - Perguntei sem exaltação. Não queria demonstrar minha preocupação.

- Você está queimando em febre! - Disse ela.

- Deixa de ser idiota, não estou quente nem nada, você está louca, vou embora daqui! (olha o OOC, ele teria uma atitude indiferente, talvez, " não me importo"- Eu disse já me levantando.

Quando levantei, minha vista mais uma vez ficou turva, não consegui mais controlar meu corpo e desmaiei. A ultima coisa que ouvi foi um grito de Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- E ai Sakura-chan, Como está o Sasuke!? - Perguntava um garoto de olhos azuis, que fora meu amigo.

- Não sei se ele está bem, Naruto, seu corpo tem muitos danos e ele não me diz o que aconteceu – Disse Sakura preocupada.

Abri os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir isso.

Ainda me levantando disse:

- Saiam da minha frente. - Disse de modo grosseiro.

- Não se levante! - Gritou ela.

- Você ainda não está bem, ainda não se recuperou do trauma, e ainda por cima seu corpo está muito ferido. - Disse ela novamente.

- Não me importo, eu não ligo para a dor!

- Então você pretende morrer antes de conseguir a sua tão querida vingança? - Retrucou Naruto.

- Cale a boca. Eu já disse que estou bem – Falei já saindo.

- O que!? E tudo que fizemos pra te encontrar Sasuke! – Disse Naruto irritado.

- Pelo menos nos diga o que houve, Sasuke! Quem deixou você assim!? - Disse a jovem quase implorando.

Parei. As cenas daquela noite não paravam de vir à minha mente. Afinal, como pude perder tão facilmente? Depois de ter treinado por tantos anos, ainda não fui capaz de derrotá-lo.

_Para ser capaz de fazer o desejado, ainda faltava um longo caminho e que, talvez pudesse ser trilhado o mais rápido possível. A tarefa não será fácil e mais um tempo de treinamento será necessário, porém os sentimentos do Uchiha podem tentar adiar o confronto que o jovem de olhos negros tanto almeja._

* * *

Uhu! finalmente um novo cap. espero que gostem desse! Pois deu trabalho, tive muitaaa, ajuda da Maysa-san! 

Arigata, Maysa

Bem deixem reviews se gotarem okay xD

kissus ja ne!


End file.
